Wait for me to come home Soft Version
by Omelia Rules
Summary: As Amelia and Owen's relationship slowly began to be stable, a misunderstand could make all fall apart. It's going to be a story with very small chapters, but will be updated faster. Like 1 chapter per week or less. Let me know what you think, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! You can follow me on Twitter for infos or if you wanna talk : @OmeliaRules.
1. Chapter 1

Today sure was a long day. Yeah, 'not gonna complain about that since I got used to it a long time ago. I got paged this morning, but Owen already left. I did ask him why he wasn't home when I got to the hospital, but he answered that he had a surgery scheduled at 4am. Liar, liar, he's on fire. His shift ended last night after a 72h shift. He literally fell asleep on my lap while we were watching a horror movie on the TV, so why did he go to the hospital at 4 am? It doesn't make any sense at all! I don't know what you're hiding Mr. Hunt, but I swear I'll find out.

As I left the scrub room after performing my surgery on miss Patersson, I accidentally bumped into Owen.

 **" Sorry, I was jus- nothing, forget it. "** I mumbled without even looking at him, my eyes still focused on my tablet as I wrote something down on the patient file.

 **" Woah, you okay Amelia? "**

Am I okay? Really, that's all you have to say? Oh yeah, thank you, I am wondering where my boyfriend was at 4 am this morning, because my bed feels cold when he is not here. What about you? I mean there's a lot of sexy surgeons in the hospital, maybe some of them love red heads and... Okay, stop, no, he can't be cheating on me right? No, I don't want to ne like my dead brother's ex-wife. Yeah, sorry Addie, I'm playing that card.

I left my tablet at a charging station and turned to face Owen, staring at him in the eyes, hoping it'll help him to tell me the truth.

 **" Where were you this morning? "**

 **"I already told you, I had a sur- "**

 **" Don't you dare lie in front of me, Kepner had this surgery! "**

I couldn't help but shout at him, causing the nurses to look at us. As I tried to wink back the tears, I failed and turned around to go outside to calm myself, but Owen's hand reached my wrist.

 **" Amy, please, don't.. '**

 **" Let go of me! "**

I whined as he let go. He looked sad and hurt. It's not easy to be the one who stays, but damn, it's harder to be the one who leaves.

 _Loving can hurt. Loving can hurt sometimes._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! I know, I know, I didn't updated it very fast, but I am a very lazy person, ugh. But here it is, chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, it's really encouraging and makes me wanna write more! Keep being awesome! Hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it. Follow me on Twitter : OmeliaRules. Add me on Snapchat : . You can also follow my Periscopes by following OmeliaRules! I'll keep y'all updated on my Twitter and on my Periscopes. Enjoy._**

 _ **This is the soft version mainly made for my english teacher, but if you're just too young or don't like adult words, then this is what you're looking for.**_

* * *

 _But it's the only thing, that I know._

 _When it gets hard,_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes._

I ran out the hospital and fell to my knees in front of the entrance, my clothes getting soaked by the pouring rain as people looked like me the way you look at these sad animals in the zoo. I bet everybody is talking about it. I was just there, standing on the ground, crying all the tears that I had, sobbing and breathing heavily. It was hard to breathe. Every breath I take hurtmy lungs more and more. I sat on the wet floor, not minding my soaked clothes sticking to my skin and looked up to the greyish sky slowly turning into a pink shade. The day was soon going to end. I was really hoping that all these problems could go away tonight, so that tomorrow can't be an awkward day, with people wondering where Owen and I are in our relationship, and our friends trying to cheer us up or fix up the terrible mess we made. I made. I just stood here, watching grey turn to pink, and to a deep blue ocean with shining stars, the rain washing off my tears. It was getting cold, but a sudden warmth came out of nowhere. I looked behind me to find a blue coat, the one of the hospital, and one way too big for me. Obviously, I recognized Owen. He would be the only one to care about me. Even if I hurt him, if we hurt each other, he will always be there. I am upset, I admit it. But I couldn't help but be grateful. He took my hand to get me up, and I gave him back his now wet coat that he just threw behind, taking me into his loving arms in a tight hug. I could feel the heat in his chest, warming up my cold pale skin. I rested my chin on his shoulder and could feel his chest on mine since his clothes were now as wet as mine, making it feel like we were naked on each other. As I left his warm arms and crossed my arms over my chest, I looked up to him, my blue eyes drowning in his eyes. I shook myself to try and not get distracted by him – which was a hard task.

 **" Owen, we just can't keep going like this... "** I said, looking down my frozen feet.

 **" What do you mean by " _this_ " ? "** he asked, taking my chin between his fingertips.

 **" This. _Us_. What are we? What we do is what I call a _game_. We chase each other, drive each other crazy, but we never talk about _us_ ! "** it looked like I was complaining, but all I want is to have a small talk to figure out our relationship.

 **" So what do _you_ think we are? "** he asked again with a small amused smirk on his wet pinky lips, insisting on the " you ".

 **" Kinda wish I'd know... Lemme guess; friends? "** I replied to his amused expression.

 **" Woah, clearly not what I expected. "** he laughed **" I would rather say you're my girlfriend and that I'm your boyfriend, but if you only want us to be friends... "** I cut him, shocked.

 **" What? No! I mean, yeah! Of course I want to be your girlfriend! You just caught me by surprise ! "** I couldn't be happier. We argued – more like I argued and he listened – and we finally talk. From tears of guilt and anger to tears of happiness and joy.

 **" Sooo... We officially are a couple. "** he smiled childishly in a cute way. I had all the answers to my questions, and nothing to hold me from being happy.

 **" You may kiss the girlfriend. "**

I laughed as the rain washed my happy tears and his lips crushed on mine into a warm and passionate kiss, those you're looking for through your tough moments, those who means **" I'll always be by your side. "** and the ones who tell you that _no matter how hard it is to admit it, you just can't hate the person you love the most_ , because that person is the one who make you laugh when you cried. And if you have someone like that in your life, **this is _your person_**.

 _It is the only thing tha_ _t makes us feel alive._


End file.
